


Little Shop Of Horrors

by SimplyBrooke



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBrooke/pseuds/SimplyBrooke
Summary: Seymour always wanted to be a Digimon Tamer. He was desperate. Finally, when the day arrived, he quickly realized he might be in way over his head. Especially, when your Digimon starts EATING your friends! ::Little Shop of Horrors x-over::





	Little Shop Of Horrors

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my latest story!

From the summary, I’m sure that some of you are a fan of the musical, Little Shop of Horrors, or just were intrigued by the summary, either way, I’m glad you are here!

This story is kind of a telling of Little Shop set in the world of Digimon! I decided to use the characters from the musical as the main characters for this story. With, Audrey II being an actual digimon.

This story will have several elements from the musical that get carried over, but, will not be an exact retelling.

Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this first installment! -7/29/19-

* * *

**Little Shop Of Horrors**

_Chapter 01: Seymour Krelborn_

* * *

Sometimes, Seymour Krelborn wished he could be anyone else besides, Seymour Krelborn.

There was nothing special about him. He wasn’t brainy (despite what his glasses sometimes perceived). His scrawny and lengthy stature suggested that athleticism wasn’t his strong point. As far as looks, Seymour wouldn’t even consider himself passable looking. In addition to the glasses that were held together by tape, his brunette hair was unkempt, teeth that were in need of braces, and a face full of acne that seemed to be multiplying each day.

As far as friends, Seymour had none. The idea of a girlfriend, was laughable. The girl he had his eyes on, didn’t even know that he existed.

And if all of this wasn’t enough, Seymour had INCREDIBLY poor luck.

CRASH!

“Seymour!? What’s going on down there!?”

It was the bitter bark that could only belong to: Vincent Mushnik, Seymour’s adopted father. Seymour’s birth parents abandoned him at the fire station when he was a few days old; even they didn’t see the value in keeping him around. For much of his toddler years, Seymour was bounced from foster home to foster home before being adopted by Vincent and his wife, Ellen, when he was seven.

In the beginning, it was nice for Seymour, having a stable home and somebody to call “mom” and…”Mr. Mushnik”. Mr. Mushnik never really came around to Seymour being “his” and refused to bestow onto Seymour his family name or allow Seymour to call him “dad”. Their strained relationship only worsened once Ellen passed away.

Now, Seymour was even less a son and more of a live-in worker.

Mr. Mushnik owned his own flower shop and left it up to Seymour to tend to the flowers (after all they shared a “bedroom”) and help out around the shop from the moment that he woke up and into the late hours of the evening. If Mr. Mushnik could pull Seymour from school and make him a full-time worker, he would in a heartbeat.

Seymour’s eyes widened as he looked down at the result of his bad luck: a shattered cherry blossom pot.

Seymour could hear Mr. Mushnik’s footsteps approach the top of the stairs. If he didn’t do something quick then he was sure to come downstairs and see the scene of the “crime” and then the cherry blossom tree wouldn’t be the only thing cracked.

“Uh, um, very little Mr. Mushnik!” Seymour stammered, his eyes darting from the plant to the top of the stairs.

“Better not be!” Mr. Mushnik snapped. “Hurry up and finish down there, the bus is going to be here any minute!”

Seymour turned his attention to the rather worn, round, clock that hung on the wall. Even with the cracked face, Seymour could read that it was five after 7:30. The bus would be at their house in five minutes!

“Yes, sir, Mr. Mushnik, sir!” Seymour responded, his voice cracking.

With those words, the Krelborn kid got hurried off to clean up the broken plant and finish his morning chores before the bus arrived.

* * *

Seymour came barreling up the stairs once all his work had been completed. There had been no time for a change of clothes, so the clothes from the day prior would have to do. Hopefully, no one would notice.

“You’re going to be late!” A voice snickered as Seymour turned to the source: Floramon. Floramon was Mr. Mushnik’s Digimon partner since he was a child and part inspiration for his flower shop.

Floramon always loved giving Seymour a hard time. Seymour could only imagine where the plant Digimon had learned that from.

Seymour let out a heavy sigh as he swung his ratted backpack over his left shoulder, rolling his eyes. “I know, I know. I’m hurrying.”

“Did you get all the morning chores completed?” Floramon went on to nag. “You know, Vincent won’t be happy if you cut any corners.”

Seymour stopped at the front door (which also happened to be the entrance to the flower shop), his hand resting on the handle, “Yes, everything was completed and to Mr. Mushnik’s liking.”

“I hope so. For your sake.”

Seymour didn’t respond, taking Floramon’s words as his permission to leave, starting down the street to the bus stuff in a light jog. He never understood why Floramon, as a digimon partner, never helped out at the shop. Her only job was lazing around and stuffing her face with mochi balls.

Even so, at least Mr. Mushnik had a digimon partner. Seymour still hadn’t gotten a digimon partner, despite how badly he wanted one. To finally have someone, even if they were digital, to call a friend. It seemed as if he was the only kid around that hadn’t met their partner. A fact that made him a constant target to bullying. Apparently, it was SO funny that Seymour not only didn’t have parents, but, didn’t have a digimon as well. He wasn’t wanted. Hilarious. Hardy-har-har.

Though, despite all of this. Seymour did have one thing: He had hope. Hope that one day he would get his digimon partner. Hope that one day he would escape this life and be...wanted.

As Seymour rounded the corner, his breaths becoming short (yep, definitely NO athleticism), he came into view of the school bus stop and the Odaiba High bus...as it was driving away.

Seymour’s pace slowed as he began to register what was happening, before eventually coming to a stop.

He had missed the bus.

Yep. Sometimes, Seymour Krelborn really wished he could be ANYONE else.

TBC…

* * *

Next-Chapter 02: Orin Scrivello

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, there you have it, the very first chapter! I have to admit, I was really sad while writing this. I was feeling so bad for Seymour! But, I can assure you that things will start looking up for Krelborn! As the author, I will make it happen!

I hope that you have enjoyed this beginning, and enjoyed some of the ties to the musical as well! I’m really looking forward to what is to come!


End file.
